


He's all yours, Jethro!

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Fighting, Human AU, Robot Destruction, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wheelchairs, robot fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: If two teenagers cant destroy a 6-11 year old, then they must need to get on the same level!Jethro enters the battle!





	He's all yours, Jethro!

**Author's Note:**

> Another in my 'Human' AU!
> 
> This time we get more on our boy Jethro!
> 
> Note: Jethro's selectively mute, autistic, and disabled- I'll go into this in a different fic in more detail, for now this is just a little fun

“I'm sorry daddy!” Darrell cried.

“I send out two teenagers and you two cant even manage to beat a 6-11 year old!” Boxman yelled.

“It's like, not even fair! There are three of them now!” Shannon pleaded.

“I send you with a bunch of robots!” Boxman snapped.

“Yeah and they tear through them like paper.” Darrell puffed.

“They are trained to follow your orders! You send them in to be destroyed!” Boxman shouted.

“Well now they can take time to destroy them more because they have that third lame kid!” Shannon yelled back.

“He's a child! How can you not beat a child!” Boxman puffed. “What are you! Scared to put your hands on the kid cause he'll cry!”

“NO!” Darrell and Shannon called.

“Well then you should be able to just get rid of him the easiest!” Boxman screamed. “It's so easy that-”

Boxman stopped and turned, he started to think deeply.

“That what, daddy?” Darrell asked.

“Yeah!” Shannon echoed.

Boxman started to laugh.

“If you two can't defeat a simple 6-11 year old, then I need to bring it down to his level.” Boxman called.

“Daddy he's so little!” Darrell yelled.

“Yeah you can't just send out a kid!” Shannon cried.

“Oh Jethro! Come here!” Boxman called.

“Daddy! No!” Darrell and Shannon both latched on and shook Boxman.

“Get off me!” Boxman shook his kids off. “Jethro! Daddy has your first solo mission!” 

Boxman skipped through the factory to find Jethro.

~~~~hi

Jethro sat in a bush, in his hands was a remote and on his face was a large smile.

He watched as his friend approached the Bodega.

Suddenly three hero's jumped out of the store. They had a small argument and two went inside. The last started to rant towards Jethro's friend.

Jethro watched as the hero suddenly started to lash out and beat up his friend. Jethro squeaked and ground his teeth as he watched the hero beat up his friend until they exploded. Jethro squawked and huffed, he pushed the button on his control five times as the hero walked away.

The Hero noticed five more of Jethro's friends, and ran over to them, quickly taking chunks out of all of them so that they exploded.

Jethro was now almost at tears. He squeaked and called as he pressed a new button on his controller. Jethro's new friend arrived. Jethro made a droning noise akin to a laugh as a large friend made there way over to the hero. The hero went to kick the bigger friend but stopped before kicking them.

Jethro grew angrier and angrier as the hero just floated there, monologuing at his friend. Jethro squeaked in anger and threw his controller to the ground.

Finally his friend reached the Hero's foot and blew up.

Jethro was now in tears and squalling.

Jethro grabbed his wheels and started back to Boxmore. He was enraged, and screaming at himself. He wheeled into the factory.

He looked around and found what he needed. He wheeled over to something he knew was ready for and assault.

His friend was still and quiet as Jethro rose from his chair and fell forewords towards them. Jethro grabbed onto his friend and started to pull himself up. It took a minute as he climbed up and up and up.

Jethro reached the top of his friend and settled on top of them, sitting in a reclined position. He pulled out a new controller. He pressed a button and his friend started to lurch forewords.

Jethro kept his grip and watched as his chair was crushed. Just like the hero's would be. Jethro's big friend rumbled as they moved. Jethro watched the Plaza get closer.

Suddenly two hero's ran out of the bodega.

“I am Jethro!” Jethro yelled, his friend echoed him.

“I AM MEGA JETHRO.”

The Hero's argued and yelled. Jethro couldn't understand them, but he started to choke out a noise akin to a laugh. Then the Hero's started to climb his friend. Jethro watched as they got higher and higher after some issues on his friends treads. Jethro squeaked as The small Hero got into his friends eye. He saw the other hero grab the ledge of his friends eye. Jethro pressed a button and his friend blinked, the Hero screamed and almost fell off, but the other Hero caught them and pulled them inside. Jethro shrugged, they wouldn't figure out the machinery.

Jethro started to cheer and yell, he watched his friend get closer and closer to crushing the Plaza.

He stood, shakily, and yelled in victory. “I AM JETHRO!”

Suddenly, as his friend hit the building, they stopped. Jethro toppled over. He looked down as his friend started to move back towards home. Jethro looked at the Plaza and hit his reverse button several times, to no avail. He sat up and looked at Boxmore.

He saw his father in the window, covered in tea and looking angry. He waved. Boxman waved back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! and have a great day!
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and bookmark's appreciated!


End file.
